This Love
by Silver Fox Kagome
Summary: Ed/Kagome- Kagome and Ed are partners looking for Naraku, but why dose he want Kagome?


It was another raining day at Cental and no one was out but a young women and a young man.

The young man had long golden hair in a braid with golden eyes that held depression and stress and wore millatary uniform with gloves on his hands.

He was known as the Full Metal Alchemist.

The young women next to him had long silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail, cold ice blue eyes and had milky skin like the boy next to her.

Her cold ice blue eyes where looking strait and her lips where a light blue color. She a milatary uniform but this one was ice blue and ruby red and gloves on aswell.

She was known as The Elemental Alchemist or The Element Mistress.

Its been years since they both started working together but they both hated the fact that the man they tryed to captue always got free.

"Your quite, whats wrong?" The golden haired man asked as the gil next to him looked at him with her cold eyes as he held a black unbrella that sheild them from the water, the young women longed to fell.

The golden haired man knew when his partner was thinking hard or was talking to the elements within her small and angel like form next to him.

This girl has always been on his mind since he found out her dark and forsakened past.

"If Naraku knows how to free himself with help, what will he do if he gets close to our friends familys, Ed? We need to put them in the Underground Community." Her voice was soft but cold like it was as cold as ice.

The man known as Ed looked at the Godess next to him and stoped walking aswell.

"Colonel Mustang would agree but it would be hard moving a hundred people to the Underground Community. And I also know that Naraku would use Central as a wepon. God damnit! We had him Kagome! We could have ened this years ago but i didnt take the shot." Ed yelled at the young women who looked colder then before.

"ED SHUT IT!" Kagome yelled as the water around them froze and crashed down on the floor.

Ed shivered when Kagome glared at him and walked on and used her elemental power to block then rain from hitting her.

Ed followed Kagome as they fell into odd silence.

They walked into a small bar where Kagomes blood brother works and they walked uptothe bar and sat down on one of the wodden stools.

A young man with long brown hair tied into a low ponytail and warring a nice white shirt and a pare of brown dress pance.

His light blue eyes held joy when he saw them some into the bar and sit down at his station.

"Yo, 'Gome. Ed, hows work for ya"? The young man asked cleaning a beer glass with a white rag.

"Long and tireing, How about yours, Souta?" Ed asked as Souta got out two shot glasses and some booze.

"Good, Rin came by with Lord Cold Ass and his bitchy haft brother." Souta mummbled as he gave the shot glasses to the two milatary officers.

'Lord Cold Ass?' Ed thought as he downed his drank.

"Hn. Hows Rin and Fluffy?" Kagome asked as Souta poured them another shot.

"Rins good and her Brother is as cold as ever. But Inu-baka is bitching about Kikyo not being as nice as you where." Souta said as he wached his older sister down he shot.

"Thanks Souta. When you get home make sure Kirara and Shippo are fed." Kagome said as she payed for there dranks and left without hearing Soutas answer.

Ed walked next to the Elemental Mistress and saw her looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Something bothering you?" Ed asked as they walked twords the house they sharred till the mission was done.

"Its different tonight. I can fell the wind wisper to me and the ground shake with emotion." Kagome said with a cold look on her milky face.

Ed was about to open the door when Kagomes soft hands stoped his from touching the door handle.

"Kagome?" Ed asked as he looked down to see the angel looking up at him. "Ed, I need to talk to you." Kagomes voice held coldness and forbinden meanings.

"I need to tell you something too." Ed said as she opened the door and looked inside to see nothing but the livingroom with a black sofa and a tv inside of it with a black coffie table and a nice white rug with a white lamp and and a black desk off in the corner.

Kagome walked into the apartment and sat on the sofa.

Ed walked in and closed the door shut with a little _click_ and sad next to the silver haired women.

"I know what Naraku did to your brother was **bad** but its effecting you to much. Showing him your weakness is only inviting him to distroy you slowly." Kagome said he voice was cold, almost like venom.

"What do you mean?! Kagome that bastered killed him. **Killed** him! What the hell do you want me to do?! Become a cold person like you? Someone who dosent give a shit if they lose there loved ones!" Ed yelled out then saw Kagomes shocked face.

"You have no right to say that! _**DO**_ you even know what Narakus done to me? He killed my family, turned my village aginst me. Its kill or be killed, Ed. Learn it now, becus soon you will have to kill someone you dont want to." Kagome said putting on her emotionless mask and got up from the sofa.

"Kagome, I hate the fact that you hid everything. And when it comes to that time then i will." Ed shouted and stood up to face Kagome.

Kagome just looked at him and turned to her room, before walking into the hallway Kagome wispered in a deadly voice, "You, Ed, are weak."

Then left the shocked boy behind.

'Im weak? Dose she mean that? Who the hell dose she think _**she**_ is?!' Ed thought before he walked into the hallway and opened the door to kagomes room.

What he saw shocked him more then ever.

Naraku was _choking_ Kagome and holding her into the air, with a sick smirk on grey lips.

"Miko, miko, miko, when will you lean that i did thoughs things so the damn ninjas! Now, come to my side." Naraku said with a voice that could kill.

"K-kill me first." Kagome said then he threw her on her bed and looked like he injected someting in her neak.

"Leave Kagome alone, Naraku." Eds voice was cold and could promis death.

Naraku looked at Ed then to Kagome.

"She dose not return your fellings. _SHE_ hates you, but only works with you so she could kill me from riping her away from Konoha. To bad she has to use her power so she could work for that _**damn**_ milatary." Naraku said then vanished into the darkness of the room.

Ed stood there looking at Kagomes still body before he started walking to the bed.

Ed shook Kagome but she didnt move, then he shook her harder but she still didnt move.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up! _**KAGOME**_!" Ed yelled as he shook Kagomes cold body letting tears slip out of his eyes and on to her face.

Then Kagome mound and open her ice blue eyes.

"E-ed?" Kagomes voice was weak and held pain.

"Kagome, hold on i will call Roy and we will have some mids come and pick you up." Ed said and got the phone next to her bed and diled roys number.

The young women gave a small smile and let tears of her own fall from her eyes.

"Ed, I love you." Kagome wispered and tryed to move her hand forword to touch his cheak but it slowly fell.

"Kagome, I love you too, dont worry your going to make it out of this, just hang on." Ed said knowning that she might not.

"He injected posin in me. I always thought i might live a little longer but i cant. I love you Ed." Kagome said then her eyes slowly shut... forever.

"KAOME!" Ed yelled as hes tears fell faster.

_That night Kagome __Higurashi died in the arms of the one she loved and the man she loved called his boss, told him, "Im sorry, Roy but i cant live without her." He kissed her lips and felt the poisen in his mouth and died next to her. His name ways Ed. Ed Then Full Metal Achamist._

--


End file.
